poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon is a school-age Earth pony who first appears in Call of the Cutie and is a co-antagonist, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are classmates of Apple Bloom. Like Diamond Tiara, she is also a bully, snooty, stuck up, and mean. However she is a follower and Diamond Tiara is a leader. They also share the same hoofshake. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, also works on the show as Pinkie Pie's singing actress. Role In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their mark, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the two guests of honor, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the adult ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day she is seen smiling when Alula gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. Although she does not participate in Diamond Tiara's actions in Ponyville Confidential, she returns to bullying alongside her in One Bad Apple where Babs Seed joins their team in picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the end, after she stops bullying the CMC, Babs defends them from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by threatening to tell their mothers about their attitudes, causing both to back away fearfully and fall in the mud. She and Diamond Tiara appear in the Flight to the Finish. They attempt to undermine the Cutie Mark Crusaders' bid to be chosen as official flag bearers for the Equestria Games by mocking Scootaloo's inability to fly. In the end, their scheme fails, and the Crusaders are chosen to be flag bearers. Silver Spoon appears again briefly in Pinkie Pride, during Pinkie the Party Planner. Diamond Tiara takes her milkshake, but Silver Spoon takes it back while she is singing. She and Diamond Tiara appear very briefly in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. She also appears in Filli Vanilli. In Twilight Time, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara learn of the Crusaders' "Twilight Time", their personal learning sessions with Princess Twilight, and ask to come along. After this initial encounter, Silver and Diamond tell the rest of their classmates about Twilight Time and pressure the Crusaders in letting them spend time with Twilight as well. When the Crusaders later try to exclude Silver and the others from Twilight Time, she and Diamond lead the other foals to the Golden Oak Library against their wishes. When the Crusaders are unable to perform the tasks they'd been learning during Twilight Time, Silver Spoon teases them, remarking that they didn't come to learn from Twilight. At this, Twilight points out that none of the other foals came to learn either, and Silver leaves the library in disappointment among her classmates. Silver Spoon makes a cameo appearance alongside Diamond Tiara and other ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Silver Spoon appears along side Diamond Tiara in Bloom & Gloom during Apple Bloom's first dream. The pair of bullies this time teases Apple Bloom for having the "lamest cutie mark ever." Later in the episode, Silver Spoon along with other townfolk start running from a Twittermite infestation that's destroying Ponyville. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Silver unintentionally hurts Diamond's chances of getting the vote for class president. After Diamond loses, she discovers that Silver Spoon didn't even vote for her. After Diamond confronts her, Silver Spoon says that she doesn't "have to follow her drum any more." By the end of the episode, the two appear to have reconciled. Trivia *Silver Spoon will become an anti-bully of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Sora and Thomas the Tank Engine, but reforms in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Crusaders of the Lost Mark after Diamond Tiara stands up to her mother, Spoiled Rich. *Silver Spoon along with Diamond Tiara will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio 2, Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale, Pooh's Adventures of Dolphin Tale 2, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Pooh's Adventures of Storks, Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (2017) and Winnie the Pooh Meets Ferdinand. *Silver Spoon will also appear in Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Labyrinth, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia!, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Magical Moments Parade, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi, Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Thomas' Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Thomas' Adventures of Snoopy Comes Home, Thomas' Adventures of Minions, Thomas' Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown, Thomas' Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 2, Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 3, Thomas and Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Thomas the Tank Engine and'' The Trumpet of the Swan'' and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Silver Spoon will become a bully of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Silver Spoon along with Diamond Tiara are also best friends with Arry and Bert and Ripslinger until their redemption. *Silver Spoon along with Diamond Tiara will become Emerl's enemy in Team Robot In Back To The Future & Team Robot In Back To The Future Part II, but becomes Emerl's friend in Team Robot In Back To The Future Part III. *She along with Diamond Tiara will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Silver Spoon 2.png 276px-Silver Spoon ID EG.png|Silver Spoon's human counterpart MLP Silver Spoon as a thomas Character.png|Silver Spoon as a Thomas character Adult Silver Spoon.jpg|Silver Spoon as a full grown Mare Silver Spoon with her Walther copy.png|Silver Spoon with her Walther P38 pistols 6. Ultramarine Data Squad Ranger.png|Silver Spoon as the Ultramarine Data Squad Ranger Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Horses Category:Not completely evil. Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:HEROINES Category:Ponies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villains Category:Gunners Category:Rich characters Category:Attention-seekers Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Singing characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Power Rangers Category:Thomas and Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Show Off Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed